


Blame it on the pizza man

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [36]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathrooms, Charity Auctions, Kissing, Kissing on Stage, M/M, Minor Castiel/Meg Masters, Nervous Jensen, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world





	Blame it on the pizza man

Blame it on the Pizzaman  
  
“So, let's make a bet.”  
Rachel sat at the table, grinning widely into the audience, who listened excited to the cast of Supernatural.  
“A bet. I'm always up to a little game.”  
Jensen smiled, looking over to the former cast member.  
“I spend 10.000 to Random Acts, today. If....” She leaned back, looking a lot like Meg now.  
“If what...;” Misha asked. The audience knew, that Misha probably would do everything to get donors for his charity campaigns.  
“If.... You and Jensen are playing the Meg-Castiel Pizzaman scene right here on stage.”  
The audience was cheering immediately.  
“I boost it to $15.000,” Jared stated.  
“$20.000” Sam Smith laughed, looking over to Kim and Briana, who couldn't hold back their enthusiasm. “Wayward, $30.000”, Kim screamed and the audience went wild and Jensen went white.  
  
He tried to play it cool, but inside his guts cramped. Kissing Misha? Well, he had kissed a man before, on screen, for a role. But this wasn't a screen kiss and it wasn't a friendship-smooch on the cheek, like they did before.  
He recalled the scene. Castiel had swirled Meg around, pressing her against a wall behind. The kiss was long, intense, hands in the hair, bodies pressed together.  
Jensen turned around to face Misha, who sat on his chair, surprisingly relaxed.  
“Well. Let's do this,” he said, with false courage, “but don't you dare to use your tongue.”  
It should be a joke, but his voice sounded nervous.  
Misha got up as well, rounding the table. He was doing some stretching, checking his breath.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Jensen saw Jared, nearly falling of the chair by excitement. Kim and Bri were holding hands and Rachel grinned satisfied a mobile phone in her hand.  
  
“So, were to start?”  
Misha leaned in, whispering words of encouragement into Jensens ear. Some came on the stage, handing a trench coat to Misha. He pulled it over, tousled his hairs a bit and said something to the audience in his dark Cas- voice.  
  
Jensen wasn't ready, hadn't even thought about beginning that fast. But Misha had grabbed him and turned him around like he did once with Rachel Miner. He could feel Mishas hand sneaking into his short hair and his mouth crushing on his own. No hand between their lips, like they normally did, when they were faking a kiss. Lips on lips, body close to each other.  
Jensens hand were sneaking under the trench coat automatically. His eyes fell close, and he melted into the sensation of warm lips, the taste of apple juice, mint and the solid warmth of his co-worker.  
He had to catch his breath, when Misha released his lips.  
This felt not, how it supposed to feel.  
  
The cheering crowd brought him back into reality.  
“So, girls and guys,” he heard himself say. He felt like someone had drugged him, somwhere between dreaming and being awake.  
“You have definitely earned it,” Rachel grinned, “Never thought you two could be hotter than you already are.” He walked over to Jensen and Misha, hugging them tightly.  
  
Jensen was happy, when he heard that the panel was over. He waved the audience, smiled, greeted a few fans, cause this was, what he did.  
“Are you okay?” Someone was grabbing his hand and pulling him aside into a room. One of the backstage bathrooms Jensen realized.  
“What?”  
He looked up, perceiving Misha right in front of him.  
“Are you okay, Jen? You are acting weird?”  
“Fine, fine. Tired and...”  
His gaze rested on Mishas lips, tracing the soft curves with his eyes. He had always thought that Misha had a beautiful mouth. Soft and full, with those adorable lines on his lips.  
“Jens...” Misha couldn't finish.  
This time Jensen had crushed his mouth on Mishas, pushing his co-worker in one of the bathroom stalls.  
“What's happening here?” Mishas breath was fast, his eyes wide in surprise.  
“Don't know... really don't know.”  
Jensen closed the door behind him. “Let's find it out, shall we?”


End file.
